1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a motor control center unit, and particularly, to a motor control center unit having a display mechanism.
2. Background of the Invention
A motor control center (MCC) is a system for safely protecting a load device related to a motor installed in various industrial facilities.
The motor control center has a function of distributing low voltage electricity supplied from a transformer to a motor, and monitoring and preventing flowing of an overcurrent.
The motor control center may receive a plurality of motor control center (MCC) units in a cabinet (e.g., an iron enclosure), and the MCC units may be detachably installed in the cabinet.
The motor control center may have a bus (bus bar) for supplying electricity to the interior, and the MCC unit may be moved as a drawer so as to be connected to the bus.
The MCC unit may be an electric control device for controlling a motor. The MCC unit may control rotation of the motor by selectively supplying power required for the motor, changing a direction in which power is supplied, and the like.
The MCC unit may include a display mechanism providing alarm to the outside, and the display mechanism may be installed in a display mechanism installation plate of the MCC unit.